


Devils do not Lie

by Pyromani_A



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Implied Ocelot/Venom Snake, Kojima why?, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromani_A/pseuds/Pyromani_A
Summary: 没人能真正欺骗自己。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 开头2500字和剩下的之间差了一个令我失忆的steam夏促。

*

他搞砸了，米勒心想，也可能他自己不这么认为。他从桌边将手杖取到手上，钢制的环形扶手像镣铐那样锁住他的胳膊。山猫向后靠在椅背上，一条腿抬起来稳稳地跨在另一条上面。 “ 要帮忙吗？ ” 他颇有礼貌地问。米勒瞥了他一眼，问道： “ 啤酒？ ” 山猫摇了摇头，侧过脸注视他以一种别扭而缓慢的速度踱向办公室角落的冰箱。

米勒用肘部把手杖固定在身侧。一枚蓝色的勋章印在装啤酒的玻璃瓶上，几滴很小的水珠从锯齿形的瓶盖处向下滑落，将米勒手掌的虎口打湿了。山猫点了一支雪茄，是南美产的。米勒亲自给那批截下来的货编了号。他攥紧瓶身，用桌角三角形突起的部分把盖子敲开。山猫夹着烟俯身从脚边的地毯上捡起弹出去的瓶盖。

他伸出手，在米勒的烟灰缸里点了两下，燃至约一寸长的烟灰落下去一半。米勒与他对视，发觉他似乎没被失败的谈话挫去气势。现在情况好多了，他们谁都没有发怒。至少米勒没有，要是他心里存在愤恨，也绝不是对着山猫去的。 “ 事情不同以往了，朋友。 ” 山猫说。他的一双眼睛专注地望着米勒。米勒讪笑一声，在桌面上慢慢转动半空的啤酒瓶。他的桌子也是金属制的，平面和抽屉之间有个隔层，里面装着受力用的支架。

“ 我很怀疑。 ” 他说，边调整了一下坐姿。有两件事是在他被锯掉一条腿之后才知道的，其一是人即便坐着也往往需要两条腿来维持平衡，其二是当一个人失去小腿，失去膝盖就变得不那么重要了。山猫离开之后，他拿着手杖在腿部和桌脚之间比划了一下，想看出它有没有可能在他坐下时也帮上忙。结论是不行。他没忘记哼哼一下示意自己听到山猫最后的话。苏联人说： “ 到时你和我会知道的，米勒。 ”

上午剩余的两个小时米勒都在办公，主要是文书工作，在他接下训练阿富汗民兵的工作后遗留的烂摊子。他不在时，原本的会计得肺病死了，得知此事的临时指挥从一辆由喀布尔开往萨戈达的军用越野车上找了个新会计，是个美国人。这件事在书面上报告并不详尽，不过纸张的最后一页标有山猫的手写签名，附带一句关于责任之类的废话。临近午饭时间，米勒叫门口的守卫把新会计找来。月底之前他们得想出法子解决下个月的开支问题。

他们一同往二层的餐区走，一个新兵小跑过走廊来告诉他们毒蛇回到基地了。米勒依稀记得新兵已经被编入巡逻队，不过他们依然管他叫菜鸟。当他们来到外部的平台，金色的海风一口气吹拂到米勒脸上，夹杂着海水的腥味和机油气味。有时他会因此联想到 62 年的夏威夷，他只在那待了不到两个礼拜。天空和海平面之间的界限显得很模糊，只是塞舌尔的钻油站上不长椰子。

皮夸得站在停机坪前方，正用一根暗绿色的水管冲刷沥青地面。他同米勒打了个招呼，指着一旁的红色水桶，解释说直升机在垂降训练中不慎蹭上很多泥巴。米勒拄着手杖退后两步，想要躲开汩汩流淌的脏水。提切从旁边朝他伸出手，他侧过身避开了，会计只好在半空中挥了一下，勉强接上一个抚摸鼻子的动作。

“ 你在找首领吗？ ” 皮夸得问道。他刚下飞机时会展现出一种大声说话的习惯，过一刻钟左右就会恢复常态。米勒点点头，皮夸得指了一下不远处的便携浴室，在它前方的地面上放着一块长方形的踏垫，以及一双干净的塑胶拖鞋。提切倾身看了看，随即移开目光，好似在避讳什么东西。米勒这才想起他大概还没当面见过毒蛇。

餐区的菜单是严格按日轮换的。起初基地中美国人比较多，厨子是从新泽西来的，这阵子多了一些本地人。米勒有次听到人嘀咕厨子天天都胆战心惊，生怕用不着他了就会给他一艘充气救生艇将他打发了。山猫将这事当做笑话讲给好几个人，米勒则有些诧异，第二天叫人拟了一份通知叫餐区快点定好新菜单。没过太久它和几份燃油采购书、扩建工程设计图一齐出现在他办公桌上。

提切开始吃一份鹰嘴豆泥，几根绿色的蔬菜被挑开，在盘子前方形成一座难看的小山。他一头黑发中掺着灰，神态显露出一种担惊受怕的人才会有的疲倦。 “ 不能再这样下去了。 ” 他说， “ 除非我们想做慈善。你明白我的意思吗？ ” 说着，他用原本拿餐刀的手把紧挨着盘子的账簿翻过去一页。米勒敷衍地嗯了一声，双眼盯着上面用红色墨水标注的一个数字。他在想同样的问题，不过跟会计的方式十分不同。

过去两个月，他们一直跟驻扎在巴格兰和白沙瓦的反抗军做军火交易。根据提切的说法，这就像用子弹换土豆，是完全不划算的，更何况盯着他们的远不止苏联人。米勒说： “ 有些事你不必知道。还有，下次别把账簿带到公共场所。 ” 他用一根手指将订成册子的活动页合上。提切双手扶在空气中，张开嘴呼了两口气。米勒没有理会他，转头叫住隔壁一个士兵，要他等下送一杯咖啡到办公室。

“ 陆军式的吗？ ” 士兵问。得到回答后，他又加了句立刻去办。米勒离开餐区时，提切仍然坐在原位，伸着一只手用叉子摆弄盘子里残余的豆子。米勒忽然感到一点同情。此人来到基地时，即便没遭到胁迫，也一定不再指望与远在大西洋另一侧的家人团聚。米勒了解他身上残余的那种落魄和失望。

到了一点钟，钻油站四周的风发出强劲的呜呜声，天空转变成一种僵硬的灰色。先前被派遣到伯德岛测试新机型的飞行员紧急要求跟指挥官通话。米勒正在办公区的走廊，通讯接通后，他尽量快地赶到调度室。飞行员把拍到的画面传给监控人员，是一架侧面喷着白漆的军用直升机残骸。等一切处理完，雨水已经在平台上制造出一层透明的水膜。跟海水不同，从天上落下的雨显得非常干净。

米勒拄着手杖回到办公室。拐过走廊时，他看到有人站在门前，一副略带拘束的模样。米勒走上前，用拇指指纹打开门上的锁。毒蛇用一只手从另一侧撑住门，令它露出一道较为宽阔的缝隙。他另一只手端着杯咖啡，褐色的液体随着他的动作不停晃动。米勒低头看了一眼，它看上去已经彻底冷了。

毒蛇说： “ 我去重新倒一杯。 ” 他同样低着头，额头处突出的角指向米勒的眼睛。米勒进到房间里，室内散发着一种好几个小时没通风的闷味。 “ 不用。 ” 他回答，边脱外套边示意毒蛇把杯子放到桌面上。它的确是冷的，双倍咖啡因在其中酝酿出一种很苦的味道。米勒断断续续地喝了好几口。毒蛇戴着一副新眼罩，样式和大小都跟原本的完全相同。他房间里也许有个抽屉装满这玩意。

他们沉默片刻，直到米勒放下杯子，里头依然剩着约三分之一。 “ 皮夸得说你在找我。 ” 毒蛇说。一道横向的疤痕从眼罩左侧露出来，穿过他的鼻梁延伸到他完好的那只眼睛下方，差两公分和另一条较细的旧伤连起来。米勒嗅着空气中的沐浴露味点了一下头。他感觉自己很久没见到毒蛇，随后迟钝地记起这个星期他们都是透过通讯和视频见的面。毒蛇和皮夸得需要一些时间磨合，另外还有重组的情报小组。自从他们一同回到基地，原本的一切都似乎是新的。

“ 你对沃尔夫有印象吗？ ” 米勒问，拉开抽屉将几张照片倒过来摆在面前。 “ 考弗曼？不过我没找到你和他的合照。 ” 他又试探地列了几个名字。毒蛇对其中两个作出了肯定答复。他的两根眉毛朝内皱在一起，指了一下其中一个穿军装礼服的半身像。 “43 年 1 月，军方在物色水下爆破队的新教官时问过 …… 首领，当时她主要为陆军做事，后来考弗曼到弗罗里达赴任了。 ”

他不大舒适地在米勒的访客椅上动了动，仿生手指快而轻地敲击两下扶手，似乎在回忆。 “ 我不清楚现在他去哪了。 ” 片刻后他收回凝视虚空的目光，加了一句。米勒收回考弗曼的照片，举起来面向自己。他在内心认定这条路多半行不通，但暂时没有说出口。毒蛇安静地与他对视。他的眼珠颜色比较淡，米勒想，不太像约翰的那种钢蓝色。 “ 我们得找个法子让他们明白你回来了。 ” 他说。


	2. Chapter 2

*

气象小组的组长轻轻敲了三下门，两短一长，好像隔着门打暗号示意她不是故意挑这时候来。米勒叫她进来，门几乎没发出声音地被推开，她看到毒蛇时果然露出一种了然的神情。 “ 我去靶场转转。 ” 毒蛇说。米勒抬起手摆了摆，他已经大半离开座椅的屁股在半空中停顿一下，又落回原位。小组长走到办公桌前依次对他们点了一下头。 “ 大首领。 ” 她称呼道。毒蛇偏过头，他们共同安静了约两秒钟，米勒盯着毒蛇的侧脸，看出他抿住的嘴巴就要张开。

小组长没等太久，用手上拿的一沓厚厚的纸质文件拍他的肩膀。 “SAS ， 44 年。 ” 她主动说，口音是英式的。米勒伸手接过她递来的报告，头页是用一颗回形的钉子钉住的白纸，下面几页全是印成黑白色的图表，标有许多小数点后 4 位的数字。小组长实际上是以色列籍，从技术主管降任至毒蛇的专属小组时毫无怨言。米勒可有可无地翻了几下报告，关于海洋气象他懂的不比一只海鸟多。

“ 浮标系统耗费的人力太多，测量员还得是交叉型人才。 ” 小组长皱着眉头说，随即松开冲毒蛇笑了笑。 “ 要是我们能搞到个私人卫星就好办了。 ” 过了片刻，她张大嘴，略带犹疑地与米勒对视一眼。 “ 这是个玩笑。 ” 她说。米勒笑了一声，毒蛇跟着眨了两下眼，显出那种常常在他捡回来的小孩脸上出现的表情。他们走后办公室内一下子变暗不少，米勒拧开台灯，朝后看了一眼，刚刚放晴的天空又呈现出水泥似的铅灰。

当晚他漱口时想起工程师要他过目的扩建蓝图还压在气象小组长的报告下面，却想不起究竟怎么会忘了它。多半是因为毒蛇到他办公室打岔。床头柜上摆着一个闹钟、一杯半空的水和两瓶揭掉标签的药，紧挨着内线电话。米勒看了一眼时间，拨通一个同在宿舍区的号码。响了两声后山猫才接起来，似乎还很清醒。 “ 你的办公室不是带锁吗？ ” 他问。米勒回答说： “ 别开玩笑。 ” 苏联人哑着嗓子笑起来，又怪米勒提出的条件是他本来就该做的工作。

隔天早晨那份待检阅的扩建图从他办公桌上消失得无影无踪，气象组的计划书上留了两行字，指出日本人在这方面是专业的。米勒的手指在朝右侧倾斜的字母上刷过，这字迹他很熟。但他也曾认为自己或多或少了解它的主人，事实证明是他异想天开，山猫一向看人很准，他早该知道自己没有被高估。办公室在米勒来之前被清洁过，干燥的阳光下，书架和山猫留下的字迹散发着一股消毒喷雾味道。

米勒俯在桌前开始批阅新到的文书。房间的隔音效果不算特别好，偶尔透进运输机螺旋桨高速转动震荡空气的嗡嗡声，叫他想起这天皮夸得和毒蛇的日程表上写着 8 点钟出发。他扯下贴在桌边的一张黄色便笺。颜色和信息类型挂钩，都是人眼较为容易分辨的颜色。蓝色和黄色的数量最多，红色最少，大部分是他自己的笔迹，也有少量其他人从情报组日志上抄来的。他拨通记在最上方的号码，一个口吻语调都十分标准化的女声应答，询问他是否有预约，他报了情报组事先留下的假名。

在米勒相当模糊的记忆里，艾扎科曾在喝得半醉后，躺在巴哈马一处小岛沙滩上说笑 1980 年前他们无一例外全都得死，并声称他不是从哪本异端书里读来的。从艾扎科谈吐的方式来看，米勒断定他现在已经不相信那一套。 “ 你要为我着想，米勒。 ”CIA 情报部门分析处主任小声说。他的嗓音显得很苍老，不过精神十足，隐约流露着焦虑和嫌恶。米勒用手指抚摸桌上一张陈旧的合影照片，纸张由于过旧而令他有些刺痛。他说： “ 我们都知道你能做到更多，杰里。你已经忘了我吗？忘了大首领？ ”

过了会儿，他又说： “ 你总该记得帕兹，对不对？ ” 接着他们一齐静下去，只有跨洋通讯形成的电子噪音刺激米勒的耳膜。等待的空隙十分漫长。艾扎科重重吸了一下鼻子，声音里那种对过去的厌恶突然消失了。 “ 我女儿死了。 ” 他慢慢说， “ 日内瓦直接到岘港，再到西贡。集体葬礼是在华盛顿办的，因此我才回美国。 ” 办公室角落的电冰箱此时发出恒温装置制冷的运转声，仿佛一只巨大的蜂巢突然醒过来。米勒说： “ 对不起。 ” 不过说不上完全诚心，他还记得艾扎科听到他报上名字后说的第一句话。这很重要，他们太久没见了。

有时米勒从过去认识的人身上感受到自己的某种需求，这习惯从他离开横须贺开始暗中扎根在他身体里，支撑他并给他力量。从艾扎科身上他感受不到这种东西。艾扎科说： “ 我会想想办法的，别太抱希望。 ” 说完他又提了两句大首领，另一通电话打进他办公室，他就挂断了。米勒又拨通一个区号位于弗吉尼亚的号码，与对方谈到一半，他才想起没来得及告诉艾扎科，帕兹早已经死了，大约和艾扎科的女儿死的时间差不多。不知道她是不是也被炸弹害死了。

前往苏占区侦察的飞行员在正午时分提交了一份录音报告，直升机中途改了航线，现在只能停在边境线附近等待燃油补给。米勒听完录音带给自己备了个份，叫门口的守卫送给山猫。守卫很快回到原位。 “ 办公室是空的。 ” 他报告说。米勒将录音带揣进口袋，在直线型的走廊尽头搭上升降机。在到平台底层的过程中，只有升降机两侧的灯亮着，他在失重袭来前用肩膀靠住钢制的墙壁。一开始他不愿意这样做，但有一次他差点摔倒，旁边只有一个新兵教官。那时改变办公区的布局也有点为时过晚了。

山猫放下一把制式手枪，拍了两下手，白色的粉末从他掌中簌簌下落。米勒走近时看到台子上搁的是苏联校官手枪。 “ 经典。 ” 山猫替他说，边从耳朵里取出防噪片。米勒没理会他那种慢吞吞的调侃，从夹克内掏出录音带拍在他胸口。 “ 去查查。 ” 山猫动了动眉毛，用依然残附防滑粉的两根手指夹住它，又绕到前面去取来先前打的靶子，人形脑袋居中的部位开了八个圆形的口子，周边呈现烧焦的黄色。 “ 一瓶皇冠，别忘了。 ” 他朝旁边说。

升降机的门发出咯啦两声向两侧打开又合拢。毒蛇摩挲了两下手背。他戴着黑色的半指手套，露出五指宽而突出的关节。 “ 还没轮到我。 ” 他对米勒说，补充了一句他也不一定会输。过了半晌米勒回答： “ 我记得你从没输给过他。 ” 说罢他朝下望着自己的手杖底端，作为缓冲的塑胶材料以圆形裹住末尾，不过走起来的时候还是会发出咚咚的响声，像高级皮鞋的鞋底。毒蛇低沉地笑了两声。米勒没有抬头。他没说谎，毒蛇的确从没输给过山猫。

“ 抽烟吗？ ” 毒蛇问，指了一下连接靶场和走廊的通道。他走在米勒前面，双手插在兜里，后背微微弯着，显得比较悠闲。米勒闻到一股硝烟和凝固的血味，混着基地统一采购的肥皂味道。 “ 你没洗澡？ ” 他问。毒蛇掏出烟盒和打火机，露在外面的独眼以近似发窘的方式眨了两下。 “ 时间紧，只冲了一下。皮夸得也要用浴室。 ” 边说，他边抬起手腕嗅了嗅袖口。米勒猜他只闻出战术手套上的火药味。

橘色的火苗从转轮打火机上方冒出来，根处是蓝色的，毒蛇替他们两个都点了烟。 “ 医生允许你抽烟吗？ ” 他问。语气是那种玩笑式的，只是米勒摇头之后他们谁也没笑。雪茄燃起的白烟从走廊上方的通风口飘出去。米勒说起上午打出去的电话，暗示他们或许很快会有活干，大客户最好，最主要的是先打响名气。目前他们不再是来者不拒的情况，一些跟军火走私和偷渡相关的生意可以缓一缓。 “ 交给二队。 ” 他说。

毒蛇转了一下手腕，空气在他骨骼间发出摩擦的脆响。一张布满疤痕的脸转向米勒。帕兹，米勒第一次意识到，毒蛇身上留着帕兹仅存的部分，其余的大概九年前就进了鱼腹，被消化，分解，排泄。他感到一阵寒冷爬上脊柱。毒蛇盯着他，似乎在笑。 “ 一队呢？ ” 毒蛇问。米勒夹着烟重重抽了一口，感受尼古丁顺着口腔爬升。 “ 你和皮夸得。 ” 他侧耳听着毒蛇的低笑说， “ 你们两个是一队。 ”


	3. Chapter 3

*

隔天早晨米勒跳过每日例行的康复训练，决心傍晚有时间再做，到那时训练场应该空出来了。他在等一通电话，估计是从东五区打来的，什么时间都有可能。他不想错过或者由其他人代接。前一天夜里米勒起床去卫生间，床头灯一直开着，但他还是在站起来时滑了一下，刚好磕到腿部断肢的截面，非常痛，他因此在地上歇了半分钟。锯子从腿部咬进去的创口附近皮肤已经萎缩，像被虫子啃食过，触感应该很恶心。米勒没怎么碰过，疼痛也没激起按摩缓解的欲望。

他用手掌撑住地板以仰视的角度朝窗外看了一眼，边爬起来边心想大风把天空吹得很干净，也或许实际上有云，只是他看不清。在洗手台冲手的时候他暗自思索在房间里铺上地毯可能好点，只是搞特殊化令他入睡时心情一直不好。 “ 你脸色臭得像 ……” 山猫注视着他说，最后一个词是用俄语讲的。米勒瞪了他一眼。苏联人眯着眼睛笑了笑。他脸上铺着一层淡金色的阳光，跟发色很相似。柔光弱化了他颧骨和鼻梁的曲线，令他一下子看上去不太像他。

“ 消息是从三军情报局来的，不过传递的是美国人。 ” 山猫指了一下地图上喀布尔北部和东部苏占区，中间原本以两条曲线示意地形起伏，现在上面钉着一个红色大头针，再以两条棉线牵向两侧。录音带发出滋滋的电流声，飞行员在其中汇报说新建的通讯站看上去将苏占区连成了一条完整的线路。 “ 其余的叫情报组看着办。 ” 山猫说， “ 出事再联络，我 10 点钟的飞机。 ” 说完，他将一份貌似行动书的文件扔在办公桌上。米勒没开口问是去哪。

他戴上通讯器，边听频道里不时的交谈边给几份报告签字，写上名字，或者批评涉足人口贩卖是填补财政最低劣的选项之一。皮夸得在通讯里说： “ 我这辈子没有这样失败过。 ” 随后是几声轻笑，气象小组长的声音回答是他讲的笑话水平太烂。米勒用食指按住山猫的行动书一角，从中间开始翻了几页，上面列着几个衡量激素水平的指标，再往下是一个位于中美洲的地名。他将计划书合上，停了两秒钟再从最前面一页重新翻开。通讯器里的几个人似乎专注于某事，全都静了下去。

10 点 13 分时电话响了。米勒接起来，心思却仍有一半没在该在的地方。他报了自己的名字，对方有两秒钟没说话，他才回神加了一句： “ 钻石狗。 ” 此人不在他之前联络过的名单上，线路也是加密的，可信之处在于作为打电话的一方他口吻中的怀疑比米勒更甚。谈话只维持了不到一刻钟。米勒盯着黑色的号码盘看了半晌，想起艾扎科于 75 年初独自离开哥斯达黎加，先斩后奏，留下的人都将他当成叛徒。他感觉有点反胃，又有点想抽烟，但他口袋里只装着一盒薄荷味的口香糖。

断肢和收缩的胃部令米勒隐隐作痛。他从卫生间的水龙头接了一杯冷水，混着两片止痛药吞下去，又花了半个小时意识到这些疼痛不是物理上的。计划书和布置着各种信标的地图仍静默地躺在桌上不常用的那半边。米勒用一根黑色圆珠笔在计划书封皮角落写上一个很大的 D ，表示否决，再用闭合的圆圈起来。肌肉和骨骼的刺痛依然沿着他的血管攀爬，他从自己后背捕捉到一种类似流汗的感觉，随即改变计划，问门口的守卫健身房是否有人在用。

提切穿着一件很新的运动衫，灰色厚实的质地显得华而不实，也将他渗出的汗量完全如实地反应出来。听到门口的响动他回了一下头，满脸诧异，双手伸向前方扶住，似乎要按停跑步机。米勒没被告知他也在场。活动门安静而灵活地晃动两下，他用脚朝后抵住，但提切跑步机上的履带已经逐渐变慢。 “ 找首领吗？ ” 会计主动开口。他肩膀上搭着一条略微发黄的白毛巾，皮肤覆盖着一层油，没等米勒出声就自己接下去： “ 他去冲澡了。一会儿就出来。 ”

米勒被句子中的熟稔激起一阵反感。照明从天花板往下制造出半透明的雾气，同样叫他不快。 “ 明天交一份新预算到我办公室。 ” 他冷淡地说，没说完原本计划的下半句威胁。提切喉咙里发出一声，抓着毛巾的手顺着重力朝下耷拉。米勒没看他的眼睛，自始至终盯着后方一处较暗的角落。墨镜的好处此时体现出来，从没人指责过他说话时不看对方，至少当面没有过。一双军绿色的塑胶拖鞋忽然出现在角落处，米勒认出它，觉得有些好笑。他记得那原本应该是一次性的。

一个小时之后，塑胶拖鞋换成一双硬皮革靴子踩在米勒宿舍地板上。鞋底用水冲得相当干净，跟它主人一样，近乎焕然一新。米勒低头钻研片刻，提了两个关于牌子和材质的问题，毒蛇一一回答了，语调中透着他知道米勒想回避之前健身房的那一幕，也的确只字未提。 “ 山猫把需要的资料给我了。 ” 他陷在卧室里唯一的单人沙发中说，由于身材过分高大而向前倾着身，手和仿生义肢松弛地交叠在膝盖之间。米勒立刻反问了一句。毒蛇似乎有些意外，重复说皮夸得和他都收到了情报组转交的喀布尔通讯网，米勒才意识到他指的不是山猫的计划书。

探照灯远远地朝他们所在的房间窗口挪过来，隔着窗帘用强劲的白光将室内照得通明，使得米勒短暂地想起橄榄球场边伫立的塔灯。那是他刚到美国两个星期的事，现在连对战的双方都似乎被从他脑子里抹去，以腾出空间装补给船的到港时间。光柱只停留了约两秒钟，很快挪开到别处巡逻。米勒拄着手杖朝沙发挪了两步。 “ 烟？ ” 他问。毒蛇后背两块突出的三角形骨头平缓地落下去，低头看了看米勒攥着手杖的拳头，继而露出一种缺乏准备的表情。 “ 在我的外套里。 ” 他回答。米勒再次嗅到古龙水和沐浴露混合的味道，还有血，令他头痛且晕眩。

“ 起来。 ” 他低声说，将手杖朝一侧丢开。它砸到金属制的垃圾桶上发出很大一声，不过仅是动静大，并没有将里面的东西碰倒。毒蛇照要求站起来。他比米勒高，肩膀被锻炼得结实而宽阔，一截黑色近两指宽的辅助带从仿生手臂尽头向上生长，淹没在战术背心袖口。毒蛇顺着他的目光看了看，机械手指动了两下。 “ 你想要我脱掉吗？ ” 他问。米勒抓着它稳定重心。 “ 别脱。 ” 他说， “ 会很不方便。 ” 之后他贴上毒蛇的嘴唇。它尝起来没什么味道，很干燥，有点起皮了。

他们紧贴在一起吻了会儿，过了两秒钟米勒就后悔了。他不该丢掉手杖的，沙发显然容不下两个六尺以上的男性，即便他们两个都或多或少缺点部位。这导致他等下可能得单脚跳到床边。同样他不该叫毒蛇站起来，他改主意了。毒蛇的手掌安静地垂在身侧，没有乱动。米勒想按住他，让他像刚才那样放松地坐在沙发里，身体形成一个凹陷的接受形态。毒蛇试探似的扶住他的肩膀，令他们被唾液打湿的嘴巴分开。 “ 让我来 …… ？ ” 米勒点了一下头。他其实没什么足够体面的选择。

他心里明白这不是毒蛇想要的。可能是同情之类，令他的愤怒一点点加深。毒蛇将他们安置在床侧，垂着眼睛似乎在权衡。他的嘴角湿漉漉地反射室内灯光，不知是他自己还是米勒残留的口水，或者二者皆有。他跨坐在床单上，选定了一个米勒仰面靠在枕头上的方式，大概认为这样比较保险，接着从床头柜上找到一瓶凡士林，伸长手指在里面转了几下，又摸索到自己后面。米勒在这个空隙里摘掉墨镜扔远，手向下搭住毒蛇裸露的小腹，颇为用力地攥住他半勃起的部位。

毒蛇皱了一下眉毛，没说是米勒令他很痛还是自己不够小心。他的嘴巴朝下抿住，弓着腰俯下身，很久之后哑着嗓子说了一句话。米勒本在以一种潦草的手法给他手淫，听到后顿了一下，转而掐住他的大腿。他们的裤子都只褪了一半左右，毒蛇把内裤拉得很低，可能是不想蹭上难清理的东西。米勒很重地抚摸他的皮肤，汗液令表面有点湿滑。 “ 我怎么不太惊讶？ ” 他用嘲讽的语气咕哝了一句。毒蛇随之显得略微不自在。注视他向下沉腰的动作令怒火和罪恶感在米勒胃部发酵。他的脏器又痛起来了。

单人床的金属支架在摇晃下发出规律的摩擦声。毒蛇的内部算不上很湿润，也不柔软，只是借助润滑勉强跟米勒做爱。他的阴茎在被插入的时候就软了不少。米勒用肘部抵住床单维持平衡，腰部挺动着刺入毒蛇的肠道，偶尔在他的腰向下塌陷时和他接吻。汗水在他睫毛底部制造出某种持续酸痛的感触，令他很难看清东西。他听到他们重重地喘息。毒蛇将完好的那只手搁到他的胸口。

“ 没事的。 ” 毒蛇含糊地说，接着发出一声被拉长的嘶哑呻吟。他的体重压住米勒的胯部。米勒没有回答。他想起毒蛇是艾扎科离开后唯一不用那个称呼叫他的人，以及山猫拟定的计划书，作战实验室要根据大首领在哥斯达黎加的记忆重建实战训练场。毒蛇抬手摸了一下眼罩，扣住一端将它从脸上摘了下去。米勒自私的感情在他双眼下仿佛无所遁形。 “ 没事的。 ” 他重复道。米勒盯着他蒙了一层灰膜的眼珠。他会答应，他想道，没人能真正欺骗自己。 “ 好的，亚哈。 ” 他闭上眼睛。

END


End file.
